


Bridge

by the_gay_one20



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_gay_one20/pseuds/the_gay_one20
Summary: Set in the bridge scene during 03x08
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 141





	Bridge

She takes one last look, a good look, at the woman she loves. Analyzing every part of her face and admiring her amazing hair. She doesn’t want to do this, but she knows this is how it has to be; she can’t hold Eve any longer. Eve has to want her; she has to make this choice so it won’t be like the last time. And finally, she gets the words out. “Now turn around and face the other way,” She says to Eve, turning away from her. “What?” Eve asks, looking confused.“I’ll turn this way...have you turned? I can’t see you.” Eve does, slowly, because she has a sense of what Villanelle is about to say. They stand there, back to back. Eve is waiting for Villanelle to say something, and Villanelle...well, she’s trying to work up the courage to say what needs to be said, to do the thing she fears the most, to let Eve go.

She leans back, resting her head against Eve’s, savoring this moment because it could very well be the last time she’s ever this close to Eve. The older woman feels a tear run down her cheek, she knows what is about to happen, but she still asks, “Now what?” 

“Now we walk....and we never look back, ” Villanelle replies, gritting her teeth and holding back her tears. “But...I-I...” Eve stammers.  “Don’t turn, just walk.” Villanelle steps away, changing the air around them, emptying the little bubble they shared for such a short time .  _She’s right; this is for the best. I’ll never be normal again if I don’t do this now_.  Eve thinks to her self as she steps away, walking in the other direction. She keeps walking, but her mind is racing.  _ I don’t want this to be the end, I don’t want to leave her, I don’t want to be normal. She’s all I have, and she’s the only person who has ever accepted me for me. I have to stop. I just have to. _

So she does, and she turns back around.  _ I don’t care if this is what kills me, please don’t let her be gone.  _

Villanelle has already stopped, but she hasn’t turned around.  _Come on, turn around. She’ll be there. You know she will_.  Villanelle finally turns, and she’s right, there Eve is looking at her with... 

_ That beautiful face  _

_ That beautiful face _

They think to themselves in unison. Villanelle smirks, trying to hide the absolute joy that was filling her heart. Someone has finally picked her, not left her, or hurt her. Eve is finally ready to dive in full force, and she doesn’t want to deprive herself any longer. And she can see how much Villanelle has grown, how she’s come to the point that she puts her needs and desires away to help her “be normal.” Eve does not want to be normal. She wants to be herself; she wants to be free. 

“You know, I thought I just told you that when I think of my future, you’re all I see,” Eve shouts from across the bridge, over the noise of cars passing and boats in the harbor. She starts walking again. “You did,” Villanelle chuckles, slowly making her way back. They meet back in the middle, looking at each other, both struggling to find the words.So Eve doesn’t say anything; she just pulls Villanelle into her arms and squeezes her tight around the waist, laying her head down on the taller woman’s chest. “Please...please don’t ever leave me,” Eve pleads quietly as she clutches the back of Villanelle’s yellow coat. “I won’t, as long as you promise me the same. I can’t lose anyone else.” Villanelle holds Eve close, burying her face in her hair and letting her tears fall. “I promise...” They pull apart, and neither can help but to smile because, finally, after all this time, it’s just them. 


End file.
